You Calling My Name
You Calling My Name (Hangul: 니가 부르는 나의 이름) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the first and title track from their tenth mini album Call My Name. The music video was released on November 4, 2019. Audio Spotify Lyrics |Rom = |Eng = I hated myself For making you cry I resented myself For making the mistake of hurting you Now my name has lost its meaning Without you So please call me again It was my fatal mistake Without you, I’m fake Like a black sky without light My days have no meaning Oh I was an immature bad guy Oh it’s the price of making you cry Oh oh girl, don’t leave, come back to me I was a fool After you’ve disappeared My reasons have disappeared as well I didn’t know back then Oh yeah yeah yeah I want to hear my name from your lips I want to hear your voice I didn’t know how much I’d miss it Please come back Please give me one more chance I was incomplete But after I met you I dreamed of perfection It’s like puzzle pieces It has to be you Memories have grown clearer I’m feeling your miracle The moment you call my name I can finally find my purpose Your flashlight shines through my heart Your eyes were filled with the stars of the night sky Your voice that flows through my ears And everything else that makes me breathe, is you The last piece is you You complete me You’re my everything When you call my name The heart fluttering light of that day The promises of forever They’re still in me Oh yeah yeah yeah I want to hear my name from your lips I want to hear your voice I didn’t know how much I’d miss it Please come back Please give me one more chance Call out my name Call out my name Call out my name Oh when you call my name You’re a part of me You and me We are one You are the reason for my life If you’re not here, I’m not here Same dreams Same memories Our habits that started to resemble each other All of the meaning in my life was you I want to hear my name from your lips I want to hear your voice I didn’t know how much I’d miss it Please come back Please give me one more chance Call out my name Call out my name Call out my name Oh when you call my name Call out my name Call out my name Call out my name Oh when you call my name }} Video links *"니가 부르는 나의 이름(You Calling My Name)" Official Music Video **"니가 부르는 나의 이름(You Calling My Name)" Performance Video **"니가 부르는 나의 이름(You Calling My Name)" Teaser **"니가 부르는 나의 이름(You Calling My Name)" Teaser 2 ***"니가 부르는 나의 이름(You Calling My Name) Cheer Up *Dance Practice: **"니가 부르는 나의 이름(You Calling My Name)" Dance Practice **"니가 부르는 나의 이름(You Calling My Name)" Dance Practice (Name Tag Survival Ver.) Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Title Track Category:Call My Name Category:Songs